


Ceasefire

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they fall into the cage, Michael and Lucifer reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

Lucifer falls. He falls and he’s not alone. Michael, the stubborn _bastard_ , had tried to force him to do what he perceived as Right and got dragged into Hell for his pains.

He feels it when Sam tears away, leaving him falling as himself. Michael is shining beside him, the vessel he’d worn left behind.

They fall for what feels like forever, before hitting the ground.

Lucifer lies there for a minute, still processing. He’s not hurt, but he knows this place. Both infinite and limiting, bare and stark, he’s spent the last seven millennia here, and though as an angel he isn’t aware of time, he remembers it passing slowly.

Michael sits up next to him, and Lucifer is abruptly furious.

“You _idiot!_ Why does everything have to be about prophecy? Why do you have to do everything Dad tells you to do?”

“Because I’m a good son,” Michael replies, as Lucifer knew he would, the _unlike you_ hanging heavy and unspoken.

“I’m sick of your ‘Good Son, dance to Dad’s tune because that’s what I was made to do’ _bullshit!_ ” He hasn’t been this angry in a long time, but they didn’t have to fight! They didn’t have to jump through Dad’s hoops like some sort of trained animals. If Michael had just walked away he wouldn’t be here now.

“I _am_ a good son. I didn’t turn against my family.”

“He didn’t need to create the humans! He had us! And then He gave them free will, let them choose whether to believe in Him or not? Why did they deserve that? If a human had done what I did he wouldn’t have been punished for eternity!”

“You’re not human. You were made to serve God, and you betrayed Him. Betrayed me.”

Michael had said that before. Lucifer sags, abruptly weary. “I had to.”

“ _Why?_ ”

He doesn’t answer. It’s pointless. Michael isn’t going to listen, isn’t going to change his mind. And neither is he.

***

They sit in silence after that. Lucifer is determined he won’t be the one to break it.

The silence stretches for what could be ten years or a hundred. It would almost be better to be alone. Then he wouldn’t have to avoid looking at Michael. Lucifer sits in the corner, remembering the final confrontation. The words still ring in his head, _You’re a monster, Lucifer, and I have to kill you._

He suddenly starts shivering uncontrollably, wrapping his wings about himself to try to still the shudders that wrack his frame, to no avail.

Suddenly Michael’s next to him, draping his wing over him. Lucifer stares at him in astonishment as his shivering abates.

“I can’t agree with what you did, and I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.” Michael sighs, and Lucifer feels it where he’s pressed against him. “But you’re my brother, and the point is moot now anyway. We’re both stuck here.”

Lucifer snorts. “Dad will pull you out.”

“Will He? He hasn’t done much of anything for a long time.”

“He won’t leave you here,” Lucifer repeats. A pang goes through him at that. He’d thought it would be better to be alone, but he remembers how it was before the Seals started breaking, cut off from everything, alone with his bitterness and rage. He doesn’t think he can take that again.

“Even assuming He does, I’m here until further notice.”

Lucifer is silent then, leaning against Michael, thinking of times that he would never get back.

“Do you remember when Gabriel wanted the Host to wear uniforms?”

Lucifer nods, a pang going through him as he remembers Gabriel. He hadn’t wanted to kill him, truly, but Gabriel had forced the issue. “Or what about when he hid your sword?” he asks in return.

Michael laughs softly. “I’d never been so angry at him before.”

Lucifer laughs too. “I thought you’d never forgive him.”

Lucifer sighs, leaning against Michael. He’s sure God will pull Michael out as soon as He realizes what happened, but, sitting and reminiscing with his brother, he selfishly hopes it won’t be for a long time.


End file.
